SaveBugA
If you are having issues with FF not storing your WM options or the WM history about posts you already collected, then you should know the following: *WM options and history store the the "about:config", a persistent storage device offered by Firefox *You can validate that WM is actually storing the data by viewing that "about:config" page by going there. Type "about:config" into your browser address bar. Bypass any warnings. Search for "fb wall manager", and then look for an entry which ends in "_settings+" or "_settings_global" (if you use global settings). If that entry contains data matching your last stored options, then you know WM is doing its job. *FF is known to have a shutdown issue in where if you use too much memory in a single session, it may crash at the end of the session, and usually its a silent crash. This most often affects the about:config storage. *There also seems to be a limit to the length of any one storage entry. I don't know that limit, but its highly possible that sidekicks for FV and PT, which are very lengthy sidekicks, can cause the storage device to crash silently. *WM3 beta recently had a bug fix which moved sidekick storage into separate storage slots. This should help reduce instances of options loss. However the initial switch to sidekick storage will cause you to lose your options. See Revisions for exact details on when the switch happened. *This issue happens in both WM2 and WM3beta. Try These Options If even after upgrading to most recent WM3beta you still have this no-save issue, please give these things a try. Destroy your WM settings The above properly clears your WM3 host settings entirely without destroying your sidekick values. Note that in WM2, this will also destroy your sidekick values because they are stored together. When next you restart WM, it will be fresh as if you had never entered the options menu. *Enter the "about:config" by typing it in as an address in the browser address bar. *Bypass any warnings *Search for "fb wall manager" *Look for an entry which ends in "_settings_" or "'_settings_global" (if you use global settings). DO NOT modify storage which looks like "_settings__". Those are your new options for the sidekick only, which are only available in WM3. *Open the entry by double clicking it *Erase the line or begin typing if its already selected. Type "{ }" and hit enter to save, or click to save it. Destroy your WM history *Enter the "about:config" by typing it in as an address in the browser address bar. *Bypass any warnings *Search for "fb wall manager" *Look for an entry which ends in "_history_" *Open the entry by double clicking it *Erase the line or begin typing if its already selected. Type "[ ]" and hit enter to save, or click to save it. Note: that is square brackets, not curly brackets. Reinstall FF/GM/WM It should be exceptionally rare that you would every really need to do this. But in the event you have tried the above options, you might really want to do this. *Uninstall Firefox without keeping profile data *Reinstall Firefox *Reinstall Greasemonkey *Reinstall WM and its sidekicks Your options and history should be completely cleared from the about:config if you try to look for them. There should be no straggler data. You will likely have to follow WM first time setup information to get your browser to behave in a way that WM can communicate with. Category:Docs Category:Bug Category:Options Menu